User blog:Starflight897/Starflight's Experiment Adoption Center
Salvation said I could make my own, so here it is! Rules 1. No fighting over eggs/dragonets 2. I may limit the number of eggs/dragonets you can take if you take a bunch Adoptables 1. The shell of this egg shifts strangely, the starry sky on it changing and moving. These stars aren't just the normal silver either, they're copper and gold as well. (TAKEN BY STING) 2. A small dragonet swims in a tank of water. At first glance, it seems normal, but then you see the giant fins. The webbing is a giant sail-fin, and the dragonet's back legs are gone, replaced by a much thicker, fish-like tail... TAKEN BY NIGHTBLOSSOM 3. (Adopt both at once) A little MudWing, at least, that's what you think it is, stands in front of an egg with her teeth bared. You wouldn't have known it was an experiment if it weren't for the metal parts. Her front right arm is metal, and so is her left wing. Some of the spikes on her tail are sharp, shining needles as well, and her right side has a metal plate. The egg she guards is a odd rust color, and it gives off heat. Not SandWing heat, standing-in-the-oven heat. 4. Hmm. Perplexing. There seems to be nothing there, but if you squint, there's a outline... A transparent egg lies in a bed of moss, and no matter where you move it, you can't see it. Just the odd rippling look and sensation that something should be there, but it's not... 5. This egg is neon. Eye-scorching neon. It's bright, neon green with neon pink streaks and wavy yellow lines. Despite all the color and light, it has a definite aura. An aura of something bad. You can tell why as soon as you see the other side. The neon pink streaks turn to blood-red, and the yellow lines turn into slitted eyes. The green darkens until it's almost black, creating the image of a monster on the egg. TAKEN BY NIGHTBLOSSOM 6. A pile of fur in the corner of the room shifts, and you realize what you thought was a spare nest is a dragonet. It's scales are replaced with fur, and it's tail has a feather-soft tuft. His fur is as soft as a blanket, and then you look at it's claws. Sharper than any IceWing's and longer than a SkyWing's, they're formidable and could do insane damage. He notices you looking at them and retracts them, hiding them completely. He yawns and you see alligator-like fangs in his mouth. He is full of hidden weapons, and even the tuft on his tail hides a poisonous barb. (TAKEN BY GLACIER) 7. A strange chirping sound comes from a tiny dragonet hovering in the corner. It seems to be made of metal, and it's mechanical eyes glow red. It looks at you and cocks it's head, flapping it's wings as fast as a hummingbird, and it chirps again before zooming away. TAKEN BY ME oof Adoption Form (Copied from Salvation's egg adoption center) Egg/Dragonet: Why you want this egg/dragonet: Plans for the egg/dragonet: Category:Blog posts